


sleeping beauties

by lovevalley45



Series: that zava royalty romcom au [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 05:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevalley45/pseuds/lovevalley45
Summary: And there was only one bed.





	sleeping beauties

**Author's Note:**

> guess who's back at it with the zava
> 
> technically one of my fictober entries but like,,,,, ya know (check it out here: https://lovevalley45.tumblr.com/post/188150346561/fictober19-day-5)
> 
> also YES i had to give it that summary i couldn't resist

For once, their room for the night isn’t at some shitty motel.

It’s a nice room, despite there only being one bed.

“I can sleep on the floor,” Ava says as she puts her hair in a ponytail. “I’ll be fine.”

Zari sits on the edge of the bed, in the oversized Statue of Liberty shirt she’d been using as pajamas the last few days. “I insist. It’s much more comfortable up here.”

It’s not like they haven’t shared a bed before. That first night, they ended up sleeping in the back of the van, but they didn’t have a choice then. 

The king-sized bed is certainly better than the ones at the last place, so lumpy she could barely sleep. Besides, there’s plenty of room for two. 

“I promise I don’t kick,” she adds, reaching back to braid her hair. 

“But you snore,” Ava replies. “Has anyone told you that?”

“Being on the floor won’t make me snore any quieter,” Zari says. She pats the covers. “Come on, Agent Sharpe. You won’t get fired for sleeping with a princess.”

Ava joins her on the bed, sitting a respectable distance away. “Fine. Just don’t get mad if I end up spooning you in my sleep.”

The thought of that is actually pretty nice, but she doesn’t admit that. Instead, she tells her, “I might have to wake you up. You know, morning prayers and all.”

She smiles at her, letting her soft side show behind that chivalrous facade. “Well, at least do it nicely.”

Zari dares to be brave. “I might just… kiss you, if I must. You know, like in that fairy tale.”

“ _ Sleeping Beauty _ ?” Ava laughs, in that light, airy way that makes her heart skip a beat. “I think it’s the prince kissing the princess, not her kissing her knight.”

She shrugs, moving a little closer. “I like my version better.” Before the agent has time to respond, she stands up. “Let’s get some rest.”

“Of course, your Highness.”

**Author's Note:**

> yea i might write more for this au like i said i would whoops
> 
> idk what happened i snapped n went full zava for some reason don't judge me
> 
> leave a kudo/comment if u liked it or maybe just to complain idk i just like interacting with u guys
> 
> anyways if y'all wanna hmu with more ideas for this au/more zava ideas/other prompts cuz i got fictober going on as well u can find me at lovevalley45.tumblr.com


End file.
